Ángeles Caídos
Los Ángeles Caídos, también conocidos simplemente como los Caídos, son esos Marines Espaciales Renegados que siguieron en su rebelión al segundo al mando de la I Legión Astartes, Luther, a la condenación cuando se separaron de los Ángeles Oscuros hace ya diez mil años, durante los sucesos de la Herejía de Horus. En la batalla final entre el Primarca Lion El'Jonson y el architraidor Luther acabó en en la destrucción del planeta natal de los Ángeles Oscuros, Caliban, cuando este se vio envuelto por una Tormenta de Disformidad de proporciones titáticas. Aquellos Ángeles Oscuros "Caídos" que sirvieron a Luther fueron absorbidos desde la rota superficie de la realidad y tragados por la Disformidad, siendo dispersados por el espacio y el tiempo. Los Grandes Maestros del naciente Círculo Interior juraron que mientras un solo Caído siguiese vivo ellos vivirían irredentos y autodenominándose "No Perdonados", maldiciendo a sus hermanos por toda la eternidad. Así empezó la secreta misión que sería la fuerza que impelía el avance de los Ángeles Oscuros y con ello el motivo de sus acciones. Los Caídos son el secreto enemigo de los No Perdonados, los actuales Ángeles Oscuros y sus capítulos sucesores que persiguen implacablemente a sus antiguos enemigos. El nacimiento de los Ángeles Caídos El origen del oscuro secreto tras la milenaria vergüenza de los Ángeles Oscuros es difícil de descubrir. Para los extraños esta misión es imposible ya que el capítulo de los Ángeles Oscuros esconde con mucho cuidado sus secretos, encubriendo todas sus actividades en un velo de ritualismo y operaciones clandestinas. Incluso en el interior de su propio capítulo sólo los Capitanes de Compañía y los más distinguidos veteranos, el autodenominado Círculo Interior, son conocedores de la verdad. Los orígenes de los Caídos se remontan a los últimos días de la Gran Cruzada, a finales del 30º Milenio. Sar Luther una vez fue un aclamado caballero de una hermandad monástica tecnomedieval conocida como La Orden, que descubrieron al joven y salvaje Primarca Lion El' Jonson viviendo en los bosques del Mundo Mortal de Caliban. Luther era un hombre sobresaliente, puede que más incluso ya que el resto le respetaba por ello. Poseía un talento fenomenal en un gran número de campos, no solo como líder, sino como guerrero y cazador. Con la excepción de Lion El' Jonson, Luther había completado más misiones contra las Grandes Bestias que cualquier otro hombre en la historia de Caliban. En cualquier otra era, Luther habría sido aclamado como el mayor hombre su época. Era un incansable defensor de la gente de Caliban, conocido tanto por sus cualidades inherentes como su moral y su frío y calmado liderazgo en tiempos de crisis así como el valor de sus hazañas. Pero la tragedia de Luther fue nacer en la misma era en la que todos sus esfuerzos serían comparados y siempre encontrados inferiores. Desde el día en que encontró a Lion en las profundidades del bosque de su mundo y decidió llevarlo a la civilización, Luther se ha encontrado con la sentencia de muerte de su leyenda. Desde aquel momento se condenó a vivir a la sombra del León. Para algunos de sus hermanos caballeros, esto decía aún más en su favor ya que su afecto por Lion era genuino y no forzado, muchos hombres en su situación habrían estado tentados de sucumbir a los celos y a guardar resentimiento contra los logros del Primarca, pero no Luther, él estaba hecho de otra pasta. Cuando Lion El'Jonson ascendió al rango de Gran Maestre de la Orden juró eliminar a las Grandes Bestias, que habían asolado su mundo y aterrorizado a su población hasta entonces. En el décimo y último año de la genocida campaña de Lion contra las Grandes Bestias, prácticamente todas habían sido exterminadas, las únicas supervivientes se encontraban en las zonas más inhóspitas y menos pobladas del planeta. Al tiempo que las noticias de las victorias de la Orden se extendían por todo el planeta, sus fortalezas se vieron inundadas por deseosos reclutas, pronto otras órdenes de caballería se unieron a la Orden, fundiendose, convirtiendo a la Orden en la única y plenipotenciaria orden monástica de Caliban. Solo había una excepción, los Caballeros de Lupus. Tras la salida a la luz de evidencias que probaban que los Caballeros de Lupus habían estado protegiendo a las Grandes Bestias en su porción de Caliban, a la Orden no le quedó otro remedio que eliminar a la obstinada orden. Los logros de Luther durante la subsiguiente batalla quedaron empañados frente a las hazañas guerreras de Lion. Entre las celebraciones y honores posteriores al combate, Luther sintió la primera punzada de celos. Esa pequeña brecha en la armadura de su psique se convertiría en un profundo abismo que partiría a la primera legión en dos. Sarosh Poco después de la reunión entre Lion El'Jonson y el Emperador de la Humanidad, el primero recibió el mando de la I Legión Astartes. Recién llegados a la Gran Cruzada la 4ª Flota Expedicionaria de los recién renombrados Ángeles Oscuros llegó a la órbita del planeta Sarosh, que formalmente estaba al mando de un oficial de la legión de los Cicatrices Blancas. Los saroshi estaban dirigidos por una inmensa burocracia, que había expresado su interés por unirse pacíficamente al Imperio tras el primer contacto con los servidores del Emperador y el Imperio estaba ansioso por dejarles unirse, creyendo que estas gentes poseían las mismas creencias seculares que aquellas expresadas en la Verdad Imperial. En realidad los saroshi adoraban secretamente a malvadas entidades del Caos denomindas Melachim y veían en la antirreligiosa Verdad Imperial un terrible mal que amenazaba su modo de vida y sus más profundas creencias. El Lord Alto Procurador, líder de la burocracia saroshi, censuró al Emperador y a Lion El'Jonson ante el mismo primarca a bordo del buque insignia de la 4ª Flota Expedicionaria, la barcaza de batalla Razón Invencible y el señor de los Ángeles Oscuros respondió decapitando con su espada de energía al fanático líder saroshi. Sin embargo, los habitantes del planeta habían conseguido introducir en secreto una ojiva nuclear en la nave de los Ángeles Oscuros sin que estos lo supieran, con la intención de eliminar a la totalidad de la cúpula de mando de la Legión. Sin embargo Luther y un joven Bibliotecario llamado Zahariel se las compusieron para expulsar la lanzadera al espacio, consiguiendo así que solo se causasen daños menores en el exterior de la nave. Tras este incidente Luther, Zahariel y otros 500 Ángeles Oscuros fueron enviados de vuelta a Caliban caídos en desgracia y castigados por permitir a un enemigo introducir un arma tan peligrosa en la nave insignia del primarca. En honor a la verdad, Luther había estado al tanto de la existencia de la ojiva desde el principio y estuvo tentada de dejarla explotar con la esperanza de que así muriera el León y así poder tomar su lugar como el mayor guerrero de Caliban, un destino que le había sido negado con la llegada del primarca al planeta, décadas antes. Solo en el último momento Luther fue presa de la vergüenza de ceder a la tentación y reclutó a Zahariel para que le ayudara a librarse de la bomba. Pero el incidente rompió la confianza que una vez existió entre Luther y Lion. Luther y su nueva guarnición fueron enviados de vuelta a Caliban para supervisar el reclutamiento de nuevos Marines Espaciales para la I Legión de entre la población del planeta. Exilio Oficialmente, Luther y sus 500 Astartes habían sido enviados de vuelta a Caliban porque la Gran Cruzada estaba a punto de entrar en una nueva fase operacional y la I Legión estaba en una terrible necesidad de nuevos reclutas para alcanzar las metas que el Emperador había planeado para ellos. El León declaró que hacían falta guerreros veteranos en su hogar para acelerar el proceso de entrenamiento y una lista de nombres se creó y circuló por la flota. Supuestamente era un gran honor, pero Luther sintió que él y sus Marines habían sido exiliados por el hombre que él había criado como a su propio hijo. La partida de Luther y el resto había sido repentina, casi formal y en aquel momento se asumió que estarían de vuelta con el resto de sus hermanos en poco tiempo. Pero pasaron cincuenta años y Jonson no había vuelto a hablar de ellos, ya ni siquiera leía los despachos regulares de Caliban, delegando en miembros de su equipo. Luther y el resto parecían haberse desvanecido de la mente del primarca y cuando los años se transformaron en décadas, rumores y especulación empezaron a circular por toda la escala de mando. Luther se involucró en cada aspecto de la administración planetaria, desde el las estructuras del diezmo hasta la construción de arcologías y el hermano bibliotecario Zahariel se vio arrastrado con él. Los antaño extensos bosques Calibanitas se redujeron, siendo reemplazados por minas, refinerías y complejos industriales. Enormes arcologías se alzaron como montañas artificiales por todo el paisaje y la población del planeta aumentó. La civilización se expandió por todo el globo, los reclutas de la legión aumentaron gracias a las ideas de Luther que redujeron el tiempo de entrenamiento para los nuevos Ángeles Oscuros de ocho años terranos a solo dos. Mientras tanto los informes y botines de las victorias del León iban llegando a Caliban, inundando el corazón de los calibanitas con orgullo pues los Ángeles Oscuros marchaban de victoria en victoria. Los miembros del cuadro de entrenamiento admiraban todos y cada uno de los trofeos que enviaban sus hermanos de la flota expedicionaria y hacían votos y promesas de superar lo que sus hermanos habían logrado cuando el primarca los llamara de nuevo al combate. Yet as the decades passed, no summons came. Jonson had never returned to Caliban; two planned visits had been cancelled at the last moment, citing new orders from the Emperor or unexpected developments in the current campaign. With each passing year, Luther's promise to the cadre in the castle courtyard sounded increasingly hollow, but not a warrior among them faulted him for it. If anything, their loyalty to Luther had increased during their exile. He shared their burdens and praised their successes, inspiring them by virtue of hard work, humility and personal charisma. Though they would deny it if asked, some amongst the cadre believed that many of their Battle-Brothers owed more loyalty to Luther than they did to their distant Primarch. None could not say why it was so important for Luther to return to Jonson's side. They had all borne their exile with stoicism and dedication to duty, as any Astartes would, and Luther more than most. Of course, Brother Zahariel knew why; the Legion’s second-in-command was seeking redemption for what he'd nearly done aboard the Invincible Reason. Luther had discovered the bomb that the Saroshi delegation had smuggled onboard the Dark Angels' flagship and had done nothing about it. For a brief time he'd let his jealousy of Lion El'Jonson's achievements overcome his better nature, but at the last moment he’d come to his senses and tried to make things right. If Luther left Caliban and sought out the Primarch to demand a fair accounting and a return to the frontlines, he would be in direct violation of Jonson's orders, and that would be construed as an outright rebellion against his commanding officer. Luther could never countenance such a thing. But if Jonson did nothing – if he let these loyal warriors sit unblooded on Caliban while the Great Crusade came to a close, it would leave a scar within their brotherhood that would never truly heal. Such wounds tended to fester over time, until the entire body was imperiled by a cancerous rot. Traición In the aftermath of the Horus Heresy, the surviving loyalists rallied the reeling Imperium. The Dark Angels took a significant part in these battles, which later came to be called the Scouring. As they pursued the rebels, the Legion diverted to nearby Caliban, which had been enshrouded by Warp storms since Horus' betrayal. For Lion El'Jonson, one final act of treachery remained to be discovered. The Dark Angels arrived too late to take part in the epic Battle of Terra, where Horus was defeated and the Emperor grievously wounded, his shattered body placed within the life-support mechanisms of the arcane device known as the Golden Throne. Grief-stricken, Jonson returned to Caliban. As the Dark Angels fleet moved into orbit, they were met by a devastating barrage of planetary defence laser fire. Stunned by the ferocious attack, Jonson withdrew his vessels from orbit and attempted to find out what had happened on his homeworld. A nearby merchant starship soon provided the answer: Luther had apparently ordered the approaching fleet fired upon. His reasoning for this action was unknown to the Primarch, though it was suspected that Luther, like many of the Lion's brothers in the defeated Traitor Legions, had been corrupted by Chaos. The fury of the Lion and his Dark Angels at what they perceived as a terrible betrayal knew no bounds; Jonson himself immediately ordered a sustained orbital bombardment of the Traitors' positions and led an attack against Luther's bulwark at the Dark Angels' fortress-monastery personally. In the resulting battle, the two adversaries struck blow upon blow against each other, tearing down the Dark Angels' fortress-monastery around them until nearly the whole massive edifice had been levelled by their battle. Meanwhile, the massed guns of the Dark Angels' fleet pounded the planet, until the very surface of Caliban began to crack under the strain of the bombardment. As the planet itself started to break apart, the battle between the Lion and Luther reached its climax. Luther, apparently aided by the Ruinous Powers of Chaos, unleashed a furious psychic attack that knocked Jonson to his knees and left him mortally wounded. But as the dying Primarch struggled to stand, his noble features wracked with pain, it was as if a curtain had been lifted from Luther's eyes and he realised the full extent of what he had done and the duplicity of the Chaos Gods. Devastated, the realisation shattered Luther's sanity and he slumped down beside Jonson, no longer willing to fight. Soon after Luther's breakdown, a Warp Storm of unprecedented fury engulfed Caliban as the Ruinous Powers sought their revenge for Luther's failure to slay the Lion. In an uncontrollable flood of psychic energy, the Warp rushed into the physical universe. The immense strain these forces placed upon the planet, in combination with the tectonic shifting and cracking caused by the Dark Angels' orbital bombardment, caused the horrific destruction of the entire planet; Caliban itself shattered, breaking into countless chunks of dead and dying rock. The Fallen Dark Angels who had served under Luther were sucked from the face of Caliban into the Empyrean by the Warp Storm and effectively scattered throughout space and time. To the great frustration of the Dark Angels, there is no full list or account of who or how many had heeded the dark whispers of the Ruinous Powers and turned against their brothers. Caliban itself broke up under the strain, until all that remained was a small portion of the world that hosted the ruins of the Dark Angels' primary fortress-monastery. The Dark Angels would reclaim this fortress and transform it into a mobile fortress-monastery and a sophisticated work of Imperial engineering known as The Rock. These events remain a secret to all in the Imperium save for the Inner Circle of the current Dark Angels, the leaders of their Unforgiven Successor Chapters and the Emperor of Mankind encased within his Golden Throne. Even within the Chapters themselves very few Battle-Brothers know the full story. It is only when Dark Angels and Astartes of the Unforgiven Chapters gain entry into their Chapter's Deathwing Company that they learn that many of the Fallen Angels who followed Luther are still alive. Un Oscuro Secreto The days following the Horus Heresy were the most turbulent of times, for the galaxy-wide empire of Mankind had teetered on the very brink of total collapse. Although Horus was defeated and his remaining followers were on the run, the armies of the Imperium were full of bitterness and recrimination. The unforeseen betrayal of Horus had profound after-effects that are still in existence today. Shorn of the Emperor's guidance, the condemnation of the guilty was totalitarian and egregious, and the Imperium grew ever more repressive. The grim realisation that the Space Marines –- the ultimate warriors of human kind –- had proven vulnerable to corruption was a severe shock. Fully half of the Space Marine Legions had betrayed the Emperor. If the Dark Angels had admitted that some of their members had turned, their entire legion would have been condemned. In this paranoid atmosphere, the surviving Dark Angels debated their options even as they paid tribute to their lost Primarch. In the end, they felt there was no choice but to hide the truth of their brothers’ betrayal. It was decreed by the most senior members of the Legion that no outsider must learn the dreadful truth – none must know that members of the Dark Angels had proven corruptible and turned to the Ruinous Powers. In the wake of the Fall of Caliban, there was much to do, and many secrets to keep. The Dark Angels found that it was easier to avoid the barrage of questions by fully immersing themselves in rigorous duty. However, they were eventually forced to explain the loss of their Primarch and their home world of Caliban over and over again, telling their fabricated tale to the High Lords of Terra, and eventually the newly established Inquisition. As no fighting formation carried the war against the rebels forward with more furious resolve than the Dark Angels, no one pressed the grieving warriors too closely. The Sons of the Lion continued the fight, chasing the remnants of Horus' armies into the Eye of Terror and enacting many savage acts of revenge. It was at first believed that all their traitorous brethren had been destroyed at the Fall of Caliban, yet it was not so. Eventually, the Dark Angels Librarians picked up the telltale traces of their lost brethren. Thus it was revealed that those defeated Dark Angels traitors -– known as the Fallen Angels, or just the Fallen –- were not all destroyed when they were sucked into the Warp. Instead, the Fallen had been cast across time and space, for the Librarians picked up evidence that many of the traitors had returned, their psychic signatures shining out briefly from many scattered places across the galaxy. That the traitors escaped their loyal brethren's vengeance was a torment for the surviving Dark Angels. As long as the Fallen lived, the Legion’s great shame would live on as well. They might spread knowledge of the Dark Angels' treachery. Any who encountered the Fallen would bear witness not only to the original betrayal, but also the Legion's ensuing cover-up. Los Caídos In an instant, when Caliban was breaking apart from cataclysmic battle, the Fallen were cast into the Warp. Anywhere from mere moments later to thousands of years in the future, many of the Fallen awoke to find themselves on some far distant and unknown planet. The eddies of the Warp are fickle. As time in the Realm of Chaos does not flow according to any rules, the time in transit for the Fallen might have felt like it was mere seconds, although millennia would have passed. Conversely the individual may have spent ages in the Immaterium experiencing untold torments and long journeys through nightmarish landscapes, only to awake back in realspace within seconds of Caliban's destruction. To this day, there are even some of the Fallen that have not yet been released back into the galaxy. Truly, the Ruinous Powers are cruel; their capricious plans beyond the ken of mortal understanding. Not all of the Dark Angels' Fallen brethren succumbed to the Gods of Chaos to the same degree. Some individuals were driven completely mad by their exposure to the Warp, others broke only upon their return. After all, to some Fallen, they had only just been plucked from the disintegrating surface of Caliban –- although that deed now lay many millennia in the past. Some of the Fallen, those who most fervently followed Luther, were now nothing less than Chaos Space Marines. These rebels did not gather together as did the Legions that rebelled during the Horus Heresy, such as Angron's World Eaters. Instead, the Fallen were scattered as individuals or small groups across the Imperium. In a flash, they riddled the vast realm of Mankind –- thousands of new canker cells ready to sow further betrayal. From out of these seeds of malignancy spread new tendrils of corruption, for many of the Fallen began to form their own warbands, cults and even armies. Although some of the Fallen had been mere novices-in-training at the destruction of Caliban, most were seasoned Space Marines. Indeed, some were first generation troops created in the First Founding, as overseen by the Emperor himself. These were veteran warriors, many of whom survived multiple actions during the Great Crusade. With their wealth of combat experience and superhuman attributes, these individuals found it easy to carve their own paths to greatness out in the wider galaxy. Some rose to rule over planetary empires while others sought immediate revenge against the Imperium. Across the galaxy the Fallen set planets, systems or even whole sectors ablaze with war. Yet more ominously to the Dark Angels, they raved aloud of those very secrets that the Sons of Lion El'Jonson had sworn to keep silent. Those Fallen carried on from the teachings of Luther -– believing the Emperor to be false and thinking that their own superhuman abilities gave them the right to seize what they wanted, and to rule over the weak. The Fallen saw no reason not to fight for themselves. It offered a better fate than acting as enforcers for a thankless and repressive regime. Not all the Fallen were so corrupt. Some, freed from Luther's compelling oratory, became cognisant for the first time of just how far they had been led down paths of betrayal. Once cast back into the galaxy, disgusted by their own corruption, these individuals attempted to blend in amongst human society. Some did nothing more than hide while others sought out some form of redemption. No few became mercenaries –- masterless men who roamed the galaxy as soldiers of fortune rather than as crusaders fighting for a cause. In the many frontiers of the Imperium, it was easy to disappear. Across the stars were uncounted colonies -– lost communes, deep space mining facilities, lawless spaceports –- all outlying communities that had slipped through the cracks of the monolithic Imperium of Man. But the subsequent actions of the Fallen are irrelevant in the eyes of the Dark Angels, who believe that the only way they can rid themselves totally of their shame, and restore their honour and trust within the Emperor's eyes, is if all the Fallen are found and either made to repent or are slain. This is by no means an easy task. The Fallen are dispersed throughout space and time as either isolated individuals or in small bands, and the Dark Angels can go for years without hearing any rumours that might lead them to one or more of the betrayers. Those Fallen that are captured are taken back to the Dark Angels' mobile fortress-monastery, The Rock, where the Dark Angels' Interrogator-Chaplains attempt to make them repent their crimes. Occasionally they do and so die quickly. More often than not, though, the captured Fallen refuse and suffer long, agonising deaths at the hands of those who destroy their bodies in order to save their souls. El Oráculo Oscuro Near the heart of the Rock resides a single cell. It is deep in the bowels of the asteroid, where only the Watchers in the Dark and the Supreme Grand Master are allowed to venture. There, past locked gates that are shielded with dozens of feet of adamantine plating, is an oubliette. Its walls are inscribed with the most potent runes of warding known to men, and they have been inscribed to keep creatures out, but also to keep something within. There, sustained in life for ten thousand years by a powerful stasis field, languishes the broken man who was once known as Luther. Down the ages, the Supreme Grand Masters have had some success in using Luther as an oracle. Although his Warp-contaminated and deranged mind often wanders or attempts to deceive, during moments of lucidity the Luther-thing speaks of events that will be, or might be, or drop hints at what is hidden and where. Since the Fall of Caliban, each Supreme Grand Master has, in turn, taken the long dark walk down to the heavily psi-warded cell. Each has tried to extract a confession form the arch-heretic, each has tried to penetrate the madness that clouds him; none have succeeded. The thing that was, and may still be, Luther has divulged many secrets -- from the names and locations of members of the Fallen, to the whereabouts of relics from the Legion secreted in the underworks beneath the old fortress-monastery. Mostly, however, all that can be gotten out of Luther are mad ravings -- over and over again he repeats that he has no need of repentance or confession, for one day Lion El'Jonson will return and absolve him of his sins. He claims that day is near and that he can feel the Lion is already close at hand. Descenso a la Oscuridad During their millennia-long quest to hunt down the Fallen, the Chapters of the Unforgiven have tracked down and captured hundreds of their damnable brethren. To aid them in this task, they have modified their Chapter organisation. Although the Deathwing and Ravenwing are unique to the Dark Angels, most of the Unforgiven Chapters have their own equivalents. The Unforgiven will capture any Fallen, any suspected of being a Fallen, or even any who have are believed to have had contact with a Fallen. They are placed in the stasis-crypt of a Dark Talon and ferried to the Rock. Once there, they are led in solemn procession into the highly secluded dungeons. Deep in the underbelly of the fortress-monastery of the Dark Angels, in the catacombs where only the highest of the Inner Circle may tread, all these prisoners meet their doom. Interrogator-Chaplains, aided by the psychic powers of the Grand Master of the Librarians, seek two things from the Fallen. First, they want to hear a full account of the betrayer -– his history, his purpose and his actions before and during the Fall of Caliban. Secondly, and most importantly, they seek contrition from the guilty party –- for only upon full repentance will the Fallen be granted his final release. The torments are long, the methods are brutal. With each passing year, the Dark Angels have strayed further, although some individuals are far worse than others. Cruel acts once considered despicable are now a standard part of any Interrogator-Chaplain's method. To elicit a confession, there is no torment to which Asmodai, the current Master Interrogator-Chaplain, will not subject a prisoner. It is this fate that waits in store for Cypher, the most hated of all Fallen, should he ever be caught. La perspectiva de los Caídos Astelan A record of the apparent motivation for the actions of those Dark Angels who would become the Fallen exists: the confession of Astelan, once a Dark Angels Chapter Master. This testimony, extracted by Interrogator-Chaplain Boreas, contains the following claims: Astelan himself is supposed to have ordered the attack on the Lion's approaching fleet, with the approval of Luther, because the Dark Angels on Caliban believed that El'Jonson had fallen sway to the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Astelan claimed that while the Lion had been lost in the woods of Caliban as a child, he had had a brush with Chaos and had never quite lost the taint of darkness from the incident. He pointed out that while El'Jonson had moved through the Warp towards Terra to join the defence of the Imperial Palace from Horus' Traitor forces, he had moved at what was believed to have been a deliberately slow pace; a pace slow enough to determine who the true winner of the conflict would be before committing his forces. In other words, Astelan believed that El'Jonson would not have hesitated to join Horus if it had seemed that he would have been the ultimate victor in the Horus Heresy. Why else would the Lion, a man renowned for his strategic brilliance and speed of attack, have waited so long before leading his troops to Terra? Astelan believed that by attacking his fleet, the Dark Angels stationed on Caliban were doing the work of the Emperor. Astelan further claimed that Luther never fell under the sway of Chaos but was driven by his duty to the Emperor, fearing the traitorous nature of El'Jonson. Also, he revealed that, apparently, the majority of the men who had been garrisoned on Caliban were the original members of the Dark Angels Legion, Terrans who had been inducted into the Legion by the Emperor himself before the discovery of El'Jonson on Caliban as the Legion's Primarch. This existing cultural divide within the Legion may have also contributed to the conflict on Caliban. Finally, Astelan claimed that, in the ensuing battle between the seemingly Loyalist Lutheran Angels and the possibly suspect Lionite Angels, Luther attempted to negotiate with the Lion before any more were slain. Refusing to talk, the Lion hastily ordered the bombardment of Caliban and descended to crush the Fallen in combat. Luther then apparently fought the Lion only as a last resort and mortally wounded him only when he had no other choice. The only thing that Astelan could not explain was the Warp Storm that then flung the Fallen far across the galaxy. This entire point of view, as told by a member of the Fallen, should be considered suspect at best and complete fabrication at worst; it could simply be a series of malicious lies or just a warped, inaccurate view of the entire incident. Often, those who fall under the sway of Chaos do not even realize that they are serving its ends, except that at the end of the novel Angels of Darkness, Boreas asks for a transmission to be sent to a solitary cell in the Rock saying simply: "You were right." This cell is currently believed, by readers, to be that of either Astelan or Luther himself. This, from a Loyalist Dark Angel, throws into question the true loyalties of the Dark Angels, The Fallen and the Primarch Lion El'Jonson himself. Interrogatorio de Uzziel In another record, Interrogator-Chaplain Uzziel was attempting to draw a confession from a Fallen in the bowels of the Rock. The Fallen decried Uzziel's attempts, saying that the Dark Angels sent to Caliban with Luther were abandoned by Lion El'Jonson and the Emperor and robbed of the glory of the Great Crusade. Eventually the Fallen made a false repentance that led Uzziel on a Crusade to recover the Lion Sword. Uzziel realized the repentance was false when he recovered the weapon only to discover it was in fact the Sword of Luther. This perspective is backed up by another record of a Fallen known as Cephesus. When finally tracked down by Interrogator-Chaplain Bareus he claimed the same reasoning, that the Dark Angels on Caliban had been abandoned with Luther while the Lion claimed the glories of the Great Crusade. Bareus was mortally wounded by Cephesus, but eventually the Fallen was slain by Brother Kaelan of the Dark Angels who received a field promotion to the rank of Interrogator-Chaplain by the dying Bareus. This also ties in with the perspective given in the novel "Fallen Angels" where Luther declares that the Lion has forgotten about the Dark Angels on Caliban. He then secedes from the Imperium and is joined by many of the Dark Angels stationed with him, including the Chapter Master Astelan and the Librarian Zahariel. Ángeles Caídos destacados * Luther. * Cypher. * Merir Astelan. * Cadmus. * Zhebdek Abaddas. * Attias. * Baalakai. * Baelor el Impostor. * Obidiah Hrakon. * Kaligar. * Machius. * Abdaziel Magron. * Marbas. * Solas. * Sytrx el Despedazador. * Tylius. * Zeriax, o Elucidax el Guardián. Frases célebres Galería Cypher_con_sus_dos_armas_de_disparo.png|Cypher. Fallen.jpg|Ángel Caído. 53322 md-Fallan Angel, Lord, Salan, Space, Space Marines, Warhammer 40,000 (1).jpg|Lord Salan, Ángel Caído. Poster-Fallen-Angels.jpg|Ángeles Caídos durante la Caída de Caliban. Caos_angeles_caidos_de_los_angeles_oscuros.jpg|Ángeles Caídos. Leer más Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales. Lista de Legiones Traidoras y Capítulos Renegados. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Citadel Journal nº 19,. * Codex: Ángeles Oscuros (Ediciones 4ª y 6ª) * Dataslate: Cypher - Lord of the Fallen (6ª Edición). * White Dwarf 281, 326 (Edición inglesa) y 327 (Edición estadounidense). * Angels of Darkness, por Gav Thorpe. * En el Torbellino - Perla Negra (Relato Corto), por Chris Pramas. * Ojo del Terror, por Barrington J. Bayley. * Fallen Angels, por Mike Lee. * Sons of Fenris, por Lee Lightner. * Deathwing - Unforgiven, por Graham McNeill. * Ascension of Balthasar (Audiodrama), por C. Z. Dunn. Categoría:Legiones Traidoras Categoría:Ángeles Oscuros Categoría:Artículos para traducir